Just Life With the Doyles
by kameronscott33
Summary: follows the Doyle family's adventures from Seattle to all around the world.
1. School, here we come

It was a cool day in Seattle. To many kids, the cool day represented tragedy. To parents, it meant jubilation because it was the first day of school.

One of those parents were Frasier & Roz Doyle.

For the first time, Frasier would be taking Fred to school since he and Lilith move to Seattle.

Alice would also be going to school for the first time as well.

As they drove to the school, Roz saw Alice look pale.

"Alice," Roz asked. "what's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

Frasier intervened. "About what?"

"School."

"What about it?"

"What if nobody likes me?"

"That's ridiculous?" Freddy said. "Why wouldn't anybody like you?"

Alice shrugged.

"Listen, you'll at least have me. OK?"

"OK."

After the conversation ended, they were already at Seattle Elementary & Middle School.

They left the car running for the school doors. After saying goodbye, they drove to KACL.

"Shall we?" Frasier said, offering his arm.

And with that, the first day of school began sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal boring day for KACL. Nothing sinister was happening. Bulldog was still being the womanizer he was (and getting his ass kicked for it). Everything was quiet. Until it was time for Frasier's show. Everybody was making a ruckus because it was the show that was getting them on track. His voice was the reason that KACL was so it was different this time because it was the first test since his summer vacation that he was on the air. And this show was critical. Because this was the show that was going to be Frasier's decision whether to go to San Francisco or not.

DDuring his vacation he had called bebe 100 times back to back. She wanted him to make a smart dedication for his career. He could leave his home and go to a city that is earthquake vulnerable or he could stay in cozy rainy Seattle.

At the end of his show, everybody crowded in his window to get the results.

"I have had a lot of good times with my KACL family."

 _I can't bear going to tthat earthquake ridden California._

"AAnd I don't want the good times to end. Which means I will NOT and repeat NOT going anywhere for a long time."


	3. Chapter 3

Frasier was just getting up from his chair, finishing another great show, when he got a call from Alice's school. They said that she wasn't feeling well and that she needed to be picked up right away. Frasier and Roz rushed to the school immediately to find Alice in the office bending over a garbage can with paper towels on the floor and the couch. The secretary said that Alice fell ill in class before science began. She told her teacher she wasn't feeling well and sent her into the office where she suddenly started vomiting violently on the couch. Then, she vomited on the floor and finally into the garbage can. Frasier and Roz took Alice home and told her to change into her pajamas and go to bed. Roz later went to the store to pick up some ginger ale. Everyone went to sleep, thinking the sickness would leave. Sadly, déjà vu would come same time, but in a different place.

After another successful show, Frasier got another call from the school concerning Alice. This time, she was back in the office because her stomach ached again. Frasier and Roz rushed to the school again and picked up Alice. The school secretary said she didn't vomit in the office this time, but they should take her home immediately. While driving home, Alice suddenly started vomiting violently on the back seat of the car. After about five minutes, she stopped vomiting.

"Be prepared to go to the doctor later," Frasier said.

Alice gave a nod.

When they got home, Frasier cleaned out his car while Roz took Alice inside the house. After cleaning his car out, Frasier scheduled an appointment with the doctor immediately. Frasier woke Alice and Roz up after the call and they went to the doctor.

At the doctor, Alice felt like she had to throw up. So, she spent her whole time in the bathroom until the doctor called her. Alice first got her finger pricked, then got checked out and the doctor sent them to Lebonheur children's hospital in fears that Alice had appendicitis.

When they got to lebonheur, Alice had some bloodwork, x-rays, and more bloodwork before it was determined that Alice didn't have appendicitis. It was a stomach virus. Frasier and Roz both sighed a breath of relief. She was giving Medicine to induce vomiting. She wasn't able to eat or drink after taking the medicine. She wasn't to eat anything by beef and/or chicken broth for the next 72 hours.

This was one wild ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This might have a reference to the end of the first episode of** ** _The Wonder Years._** **If you saw the end, you know what I mean. Who will be Alice's boyfriend? Let's find out.**

It was a regular day in the Crane family. It was Frasier and Roz's day, Alice was at school, everything was perfect. That is until the clock struck four.

The school bus came and dropped off Alice and her friends. They walk with Alice to her house. "Guys!" exclaimed Alice, "I'm OK! You don't have to come with me to my house. Besides...my dad is a _little_ weird." They said that they took precaution and to make sure _he_ wasn't there. Alice and bye to her friends. Her arm was still in pain. Her clothes were stained with mud and what looked like blood. Just a normal day turned wrong for no reason at all. She began to cry. She hoped no one heard. Unfortunately, someone did. But it wasn't Frasier. It wasn't Roz. It was a boy.

The boy was about Alice's age. He saw her and sat down next to her. "Hi," the boy said. Alice stopped crying and wiped her eyes. "Are you OK?" Alice nodded. "My name's Robert." The boy offered his hand. "Alice" she said weakly. Robert said, "I saw the fight." Alice's heart just sank. "That's just wrong what he did to you. All you were doing was trying to prevent a fight. I guess that didn't work out. Anyway, I thought about seeing how you were doing.

"Thanks," Alice said. Suddenly, the wind started picking up. Robert saw Alice clutching her shoulders. "Here," Robert said as he offered his Seattle Mariners jacket to Alice. Alice took the jacket gratefully. " ," she said. They kept staring at the sun as it was getting ready to set. Then, a spark happened.

Robert and Alice then stared at each other. Then, a few seconds, a friendship turned into love at first sight. They kissed on the sidewalk. Robert kissed Alice first. Alice then realized she was kissing back. The kiss lasted for about 15 seconds. When they came up for air, they both said, "Wow!" "You want to tell your parents now?" Robert suggested. "If you're with me, sure." Alice then replied. And they both walked to the door and Robert rang the doorbell.

 **TBC**


End file.
